Drabbles
by AlwenaRin
Summary: Drabbles sur l'univers de Bleach, ses personnages, son histoire, les mentalités, les situations... Possibilité de spoils et de rating et genres variables ; à vérifier au début de chaque chapitre! Parfois des sous-entendus de yaoi et yuri.
1. Organization

**Rating :** K, c'est tout gentil!

**Pairing :** Hinamori et Toshiro ; mentions aux autres membres des divisions.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas. Mais quand je serais riche, je rachète tout :P

* * *

_Organization._

-Ne, Shiro-kun...

-C'est _Capitaine Hitsugaya_ pour toi, la pisseuse.

-Oui oui... Tu as remarqué à quel point les divisions marchaient bien ?

Hitsugaya_-taichou_ la regarda un instant interdit. Bien sûr que le fonctionnement du Seireiti marchait à la perfection ! Vu les efforts fournis, c'était le moins que l'on puisse espérer extraire de la situation...

-Je veux dire... Regarde pour toi : Rangiku-chan met de la bonne humeur dans la Dixième Division, mais tu es là pour l'empêcher d'en faire trop comme elle t'empêche de travailler les Shinigamis jusqu'à la mort...

-Hé !

-Dans la Sixième, la froideur et la rigidité de Kuchiki-taichou...

-Pourquoi lui a droit au -taichou et pas moi ?...

-...est compensé par la chaleur et la spontanéité de Renji-kun. Le calme d'Ukitake-taichou est contrebalancé par la fougue de ses deux lieutenants. Ichimaru-taichou et Kira se complète également. Tousen est assez équilibré pour que Yamamoto-taichou ai mis Hisagi-sempai avec lui. Tu as vu comme il l'admire !

-Mouais...

-La rudesse d'Iba-kun s'oppose à la douceur de Komamura-taichou. Le calme et la vivacité de Soi Fon-taichou est … et bien, on ne peut pas dire que Ōmaeda-fukutaichou soit son double !

Le rire léger d'Hinamori fit soupirer Toshiro. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il sourit un peu, la trouvant si mignonne dans sa naïveté. Après tout, cela était seulement le hasard.

-Et finalement, Nanao-san met son taichou au travail sans soucis. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle faisait cela pour rendre à une amie qui a disparu il y a une centaine d'années. C'est beau, non, comme histoire, Shiro-chan ?

-Je t'ai dit...

-Et malgré tous ces caractères différents, la Soul Society fonctionne parfaitement bien ! Yamamoto-taichou fait un travail fantastique...

Hitsugaya se tut, renonçant à rappeler son titre si durement acquis à son amie d'enfance. Puis il réfléchit enfin à ce qu'elle venait de dire...

Comme quoi, le vieux n'était pas si gâteux que ça... Ou alors c'est qu'il y avait la patte de Sasakibe dans tout ça, pour combler...

Eh zut.


	2. Sweets

**Rating :** K, mais sous-entendu de Yaoi pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer.

**Pairing :** Ichigo K, Toshiro H., un jeune employé et un vieux étrange.

* * *

C'était un petit problème. Pas grand chose, mais ça l'embêtait bien. Pour une fois qu'il était sur Terre et en repos, il n'avait pas d'argent. Il venait à peine de quitter kaa-san*, il ne pouvait pas y retourner décemment pour lui demander de l'argent. Si ? Peut-être qu'elle lui donnerait directement des bonbons si il retournait vers elle en expliquant son problème...

-Hé petit, soit tu achètes, soit tu pars. C'est gênant pour les autres clients de te voir baver sur la vitrine.

Le vendeur était sorti et s'adressait à lui sans colère ni sentiment particulier. Comme si il n'était pas la première personne à regarder avec tant d'insistance les douceurs disposées dans la vitrine.

Ne relevant pas l'allusion à sa taille pour être sûr d'avoir une réponse, il demanda :

-Comment je peux acheter des bonbons sans avoir d'argent ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, petit.

-Je ne suis pas..., commença Toshiro, sa patience déjà épuisée.

-Il faut avoir de l'argent pour tout ce que tu veux acheter. C'est comme ça, la vie.

-Ha... Et comment on gagne de l'argent ?

-A ton âge, on demande aux parents, sourit le vendeur, trouvant mignon ce petit garçon qui ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes de la vie marchande.

-Je n'en ai pas.

Le regard du commis se fit plus doux.

-Tu as quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi ?

-Une grand-mère...

-Tu peux lui demander ?

-Non, je ne peux pas la déranger. Elle a fait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

La pitié qui transperçait du regard du vendeur commençait à taper sur les nerfs du jeune capitaine.

-Eh bah... T'as quel âge ?

-Je suis plus vieux que toi.

-Ha ha, c'est ça, petit ! Eh bien dans ce cas-là, trouves un job ! Tu gagneras rapidement de l'argent et tu pourras acheter tous les bonbons que tu veux !

-Ha... Merci.

Toshiro s'éloigna lentement de la boutique sous le regard toujours attristé du vendeur. Il réfléchissait au moyen de gagner de l'argent dans la journée afin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait le plus rapidement possible. Il pensa rapidement à ce qu'aurait fait Matsumoto (mais lui était honnête et ne s'introduirait pas sous forme de Shinigami dans le magasin pour s'emparer de ce qu'il voulait), ou Hinamori (non, il n'attendrirait pas le cœur de ce vendeur en pleurant il en avait assez fait). Ichimaru aurait traumatisé le vendeur, et Yamamoto aurait fait preuve de force. Enfin, Kuchiki... n'aurait pas été à court d'argent.

Il se promena dans la rue où il s'était battu hier soir contre un Hollow en regardant les devantures des magasins. Certaines faisaient apparaître un avis de recherche d'un vendeur à temps partiel, d'autres un comptable... Avec son expérience en tant que Capitaine, il pourrait sans doute se faire engager. Après tout, ses références étaient brillantes ! Pour un génie comme lui, tous les managers et propriétaires des magasins se battraient pour le compter dans leur équipe...

Sauf qu'il doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux ne connaissent la Soul Society. Et encore moins qu'il voudrait de quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir dix ans au maximum...

-Hey, petit... Tu veux de l'argent ?

-Je ne suis pas...

-Je t'ai vu regarder ces vitrines... Tu cherches un job, non ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer ?

-Oh oui...

L'air étrange de l'inconnu lui suggérait de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais bon... Il avait besoin d'argent...

Alors qu'il suivait l'homme vers un bâtiment non lointain (dont la pancarte rose le dégoûtait d'avance, mais ces bonbons en valaient la peine!), il entendit une voix connue l'appeler.

-Oï, Shiro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ?

-La question t'est retournée, Kurosaki. Et c'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi.

-C'est un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. Mais c'est mal famé, tu ne devrais pas venir seul...

-Je ne suis pas seul, je viens pour travailler.

-Pardon ?

-Jeune garçon, tu viens ? J'ai déjà la chambre...

-SHIRO?!

*** Quelques temps après... ***

-Juste... Pourquoi c'est moi qui paie ?

-La ferme, Kurosaki. Donnes-moi le sachet.

-Et le mot magique ?

Toshiro le regarda avec incrédulité alors qu'Ichigo souriait d'un air entendu.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai rendu un service que rien ni personne ne m'obligeait à faire. Et je t'ai sauvé d'un pervers. Ça mérite bien un petit mot...

-...

Ichigo ne s'attendit pas au mouvement rapide du jeune capitaine qui lui arracha le paquet de bonbons des mains en le fusillant du regard.

-Shiro ! C'est juste de la politesse !

-...

-Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-...

-Shiro, je n'entend rien.

Hitsugaya rougissait de plus en plus sous le regard interrogateur et vexé du Shinigami remplaçant.

-J'ai dit, soupira-t-il en détachant ses mots, que je te remercierai cette nuit...

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

Et prit la décision d'acheter des bonbons plus souvent à Toshiro.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! J'essaie de mettre la suite le plus vite possible!

Bleach ne m'appartient, pas plus que ses personnages, sinon, tout se transformerait en manga yaoi... Et les filles auraient de moins gros seins.

* Kaa-san : grand-mère


	3. Bitterness

Rating : T pour un peu de violence. Et pour le léger yaoi, il paraît que ça choque...

Pairing : Aizen, Gin, et ceux qui les entourent.

* * *

_Bitterness._

Gin détestait Aizen Sosuke. Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait infligé à la seule amie qu'il possédait, la seule qui lui avait ouvert son cœur et accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses cheveux gris-blancs, ses yeux bleus, son sourire tordu et sa frêle silhouette. Alors il l'avait cherché, trouvé, et il avait appris de manière floue son but. Sa vengeance serait glaciale il devait attendre que ce que cet homme cherchait soit accompli pour le lui arracher et lui faire comprendre combien Rangiku avait souffert. Il enlèverait de ses mains l'objet à peine complété pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Puis il avait appris pourquoi Rangiku avait été violée lorsque Aizen lui expliqua que pour compléter le Hongonkyu, il fallait la pureté d'une jeune fille au reiastu important. Il avait été dommage qu'elle en perdre suffisamment dans l'histoire pour ne pas parvenir au rang de capitaine, mais elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, au final, en tant que 5ème siège de la 10ème division... Elle avait même repéré un jeune homme , presque un enfant, à la pression spirituelle tellement élevée qu'on le voyait comme le prochain génie, après Gin qu'Aizen avait « trouvé ».

Sa haine grandit encore plus.

Puis il avait vu l'homme. Celui qui était calculateur, froid, distant. Celui qui souriait, réchauffant le cœur des autres, prodiguant des conseils et apportant son aide partout où elle était nécessaire sans jamais s'imposer. Il avait vu Docteur Sosuke et Mister Aizen. Une seule et même personne, si contrastée qu'il en était parfois perdu. Car sa proximité avec Aizen avait permis à Gin de voir les faiblesses de l'homme aussi bien que ses forces. Et de voir souffrir Aizen dans sa quête du Hongonkyu avait d'abord remplit Gin de joie, avant de le laisser pensif.

Enfin, Gin constata qu'il était l'unique homme au monde auquel Aizen faisait confiance. Il lui avait révélé la faiblesse de son Zampakuto. Malgré la confiance totale qu'il avait en Tousen Kaname, il ne s'était jamais ouvert à personne d'autre que Gin, n'avait pleuré sur aucune autre épaule que celle de son lieutenant lorsqu'il avait manqué l'occasion de compléter le Hongonkyu une première fois il n'avait partagé ses douleurs et ses joies qu'avec Gin, se contentant de commander les autres.

Gin avait commencé à aimer ces moments où ils étaient seuls.

Il avait alors lui-même traversé le désert. Il aimait Rangiku comme une sœur et tenait à venger ce qu'elle avait subi. Et il aimait Aizen pour l'homme qu'il était tout en haïssant du plus profond de lui-même ce qu'il avait fait.

Lorsqu'il l'avait transpercé avec Shinso, il n'avait pas déclamé « ceci est pour Matsumoto Rangiku ! » comme il avait rêvé de le faire lorsqu'il était jeune, théâtrale et avide de vengeance. Il avait juste ouvert ses yeux pour contempler ce qu'il avait fait de ses propres mains. Le soulagement lié à la levée du poids de sa vengeance avait été contrebalancé par sa peine lorsqu'il avait vu le regard d'Aizen. Celui-ci savait depuis le début ce que Gin cherchait, ce pour quoi il était là. Il avait pensé le manipuler pour l'amener à l'aimer comme il avait fait avec Hinamori avant de voir le piège se refermer sur lui, son concepteur. Puis Aizen s'était relevé et l'avait transpercé à son tour, lui arrachant un bras avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en excuse. Leur relation était ainsi, haine et amour se mélangeant dans un accord disgracieux qui les faisait souffrir.

C'est pourquoi Gin fut soulagé de voir Ichigo Kurosaki, l'homme qu'ils avaient tous deux transformé en Hollow, se tenir devant son ancien capitaine, fier, retenu, froid et prêt. Lui saurait l'arrêter dans son auto-destruction.

Il ferma les yeux.


	4. Motherhood

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Kisuke

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas. On l'a compris, non?

* * *

Soi Fon avait un complexe d'Oedipe inversé.

Yoruichi était parvenue à cette conclusion lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'amour que lui portait la jeune femme avait une connotation maternelle très importante. Soi Fon l'adorait, l'admirait, l'imitait car elle n'avait pas eu une enfance tendre. Faisant partie des Fon qui naissaient uniquement pour servir la famille royale de Yoruichi, sa mère ne l'avait pas aimée tendrement. Selon elle, elle avait apporté le bonheur à son enfant en lui apprenant à se fondre dans le paysage plutôt que de rire : il avait été plus profitable d'enseigner le maniement des armes au lieu de la laisser jouer. Et si elle lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter, c'était pour le cas-où celle-ci aurait dû recevoir des messages plus ou moins cryptés de sa hiérarchie. Cette femme l'avait aimée à sa façon avant de mourir pour les Shinouin, son dernier souhait étant que sa fille connaisse la même destinée.

Soi Fon avait détesté Kisuke comme on déteste l'homme que sa mère aime. Yoruichi et lui avait toujours eu une relation ambiguë pour les autres. Soi Fon avait commis l'erreur de prendre le parti des racontars et de croire à une histoire d'amour entre les deux amis. Kisuke était l'homme qui lui volait sa mère, celui qui empêchait l'amour de Yoruichi d'être exclusivement pour elle, Soi Fon, née pour être au service de Sa noble personne. Elle n'aimait également pas lorsque les Shiba ou Kuchiki Byakuya venaient en visite car Yoruichi riait et jouait avec les premiers, se moquait du dernier.

Alors Yoruichi l'avait aimée comme sa fille. Elle l'avait fait rire, l'avait câlinée, se battait pour la rendre plus belle, la faire sortir, lui faire comprendre que sa beauté allait au delà de son Zampakuto ou ses Shuriken. Elle lui offrait des moments de tendresse, des moments de joies, des moments de tristesse comme une mère aimante l'aurait fait.

Yoruichi fut pour Soi Fon la mère qu'elle aurait elle-même aimé avoir. C'est pourquoi elle lui allait lui rendre la liberté en même temps qu'elle sauverait Kisuke des 46. Elle allait couper le cordon entre elles deux, ce lien si unique qui les reliait même entre les mondes.

Yoruichi était partie de Soul Society plus pour le bien de Soi Fon que pour l'amour de Kisuke.


	5. Protection

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Ichigo, mentions à sa famille.

**Disclaimer :** Ahah.

* * *

Il courrait vers les ennemis qui l'attendaient en face. Dans quelques instants, il se battrait, donnant tout son cœur, ses forces et ses ressources dans la bataille. Que ce soit face à l'épée, au fusil, avec les poings ou la force spirituelle, il donnerait de toute sa personne pour être celui qui survivra. Il n'aimait pas la guerre, mais il aimait se battre, donner des coups et en recevoir, encaisser et saigner tout en infligeant le même traitement à l'ennemi. Mais qui était l'ennemi face à lui, cette fois-ci ? Combien de vies devrait-t-il enlever avant qu'on ne lui dise d'arrêter ? Quel droit avait-il de décider de la mort de ces personnes ? Combien de familles pleureront ce soir à cause de lui ? Est-ce que sa propre famille pleurera pour lui cette nuit ?

C'est parce qu'il devait protéger sa famille de toutes douleurs qu'il ne se laisserait pas tuer ce soir. Il était celui qui protège. Il devait donner un coup mortel avant même que celui d'en face ne voie Zangetsu bouger, avant même de réaliser qu'il y avait devant lui quelqu'un de l'autre camp à abattre.

Il ne mourrait pas ce soir. Pour le bien de Yuzu, Karin et son père. Pour sa mère.


	6. Emptiness

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Ulquiorra s'adresse à Grimmjow, mentions à Aizen.

**Warnings :** un peu de Yaoi.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach = pas à moi.

* * *

_Emptiness._

Je ne puis te dire ce que je ressens, je ne peux faire ce pas en avant et m'ouvrir entièrement à toi. Tu saurais profiter de cela, de ma faiblesse, de ma force, et tu me poignarderais mortellement. Tu me mettrais à terre et tu me salirais, tu me tuerais sans l'ombre d'un remord. Je ne suis qu'un ennemi à tes yeux ; que nous soyons dans le même camp ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu nous détestes tous, peut-être même me haïs-tu plus que les autres car tu ne peux me vaincre lorsque nous nous affrontons. Jamais je ne te tuerais, et c'est cela qui te frustres le plus. Tu penses que si j'étais réellement plus fort, je t'aurais laissé pour mort dès la première rencontre. Ton échec doit se solder par la mort, comme ceux qui échoue devant toi meurt. C'est une honte pour toi d'être laisser vivant, mais à terre devant moi.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais te tuer.

Alors je continue à t'affronter, sans rien te dire, sans rien laisser transparaître. Mais lorsque tu es revenu sanglant du monde des vivants, j'étais terrorisé. Lorsque Tousen t'as tranché un bras, j'ai souffert. J'aurai aimé être à tes côtés, j'aurai voulu donner mon bras à ta place. Ou même ma vie. Lorsque tu affrontais le garçon, j'aurais pris les coups à ta place.

Mon attitude froide te laisse sans voix, tu ne comprends pas que l'on puisse être aussi mort en étant vivant. Tu ne sais pas que ceux qui montrent le moins sont ceux qui ressentent le plus. Et plus je te fais face, plus je suis froid. Mes yeux ne sont pas assez profonds pour tout te dire.

Quant à moi, je te vois vivre au grand jour, disant ce que tu penses, pensant ce que tu dis. Je te vois et je t'admire, je te vois et je te veux, je te vois et je n'en peux plus. Alors je pars m'entraîner et je développe mes deux formes de résurrection. Alors je sers Aizen-sama plus qu'aucun autre. Alors je prend des coups plus qu'aucun autre et tu penses que c'est ainsi que je suis et que c'est ainsi que j'aime. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu cherches autant à me toucher et m'attaquer et me faire souffrir...

Mais moi je ne te veux aucun mal. Moi je voudrais te faire connaître la douceur de mes mains, la douceur de mes lèvres, et je voudrais connaître les sensations de ton corps.

Je veux souffrir à ta place comme je veux que tu souffres pour moi.

Et je tuerais ce gamin à ta place. Et je mourrais sous ses coups à ta place.


	7. Left behind

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra.

**Warning :** mention de GrimmUlqui, pour ceux que ça dérange ou qui n'aime pas.

**Disclaimer :** OMG 1000 vues! Merci énormément :D Et surtout, merci à ma très chère revieweuse Yahto Mingan!

Et j'oublie toujours, mais si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes, des challenges à me lancer, n'hésiter pas - reviews, PM... Je vous accueille à bras ouverts! Et j'accepte toute critique, si elle est constructive :) Bonne lecture.

Est-il obligé de préciser que Bleach n'est toujours, toujours pas ma propriété?

* * *

Left behind.

Étendu dans le sable, il sentait ses muscles se tendre sous la douleur, ses plaies le piquer, le démanger jusqu'à la déraison. Ses os brisés lui rappelaient l'âpreté de son combat contre le jeune Shinigami. Il avait déjà connu la douleur, mais ses blessures dépassaient celles qu'il avait déjà reçues en intensité. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras, il avait moins souffert. Presque autant, mais pas encore assez. L'humiliation avait remporté la victoire sur la chair. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait combattu de toutes ses forces contre un ennemi qui avait également mis du sien dans la bataille pour le mettre à mal. Et y était parvenu. Grimmjow savait qu'un combat comme celui-ci se jouait au final à la chance : tous deux étaient rapides, forts, vifs et avec de grandes ressources. Le premier qui surprenait l'autre et le faisait flancher gagnait. L'Arrancar savait qu'il avait mis Kurosaki Ichigo en difficulté et qu'il l'avait poussé dans ses limites. Il était fier de cette bataille, et priait pour avoir sa revanche bientôt.

Il sentait par leur reiastu que la Fraise et Ulquiorra se battait quelque part au-dessus de Las Noches. Il espérait que le Cuarta n'abîme pas trop le Shinigami.

Il fronça les sourcils (ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur) lorsqu'il sentit la force spirituelle d'Ulquiorra gagner encore en intensité. L'Arrancar combattait déjà au maximum de sa force avant, comment avait-il pu augmenter aussi rapidement son reiastu ?

Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsque la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo augmenta tout autant quelques minutes après. Cette saleté de Shinigami ne s'était pas donné à fond contre lui tout à l'heure ? La colère pointait déjà dans l'esprit de Grimmjow lorsque soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. Son cœur et son esprit était vide. Autant que l'espace autour de lui.

Il ne sentait plus Ulquiorra.

Ses blessures physiques s'apaisèrent et se turent. Et la vraie souffrance commença.


	8. Fraternity

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Renji, Rukia, Byakuya.

**Disclaimer :** Si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes, des challenges à me lancer, n'hésiter pas - reviews, PM... Je vous accueille à bras ouverts! Et j'accepte toute critique, si elle est constructive :) Bonne lecture.

Bleach n'est pas mien. Ca ne saurait tardé.

* * *

_Fraternity._

Elle avait été la dernière. Pour lui, Rukia était la dernière de ses amis, la dernière à être apparue, la dernière à avoir survécu. Son enfance dans le Rukongai, dans ce maudit 78ème district du côté Sud, avait été illuminé par le rire de cette jeune enfant et la présence de leurs amis. Elle l'avait sauvé, s'était moqué de lui, lui avait joué des tours. Elle avait couru, volé, rit, pleuré avec lui pendant si longtemps. Elle avait vécut et survécut avec lui. Elle avait été son principal support quand les autres étaient morts. Elle avait creusé leurs tombes avec lui, elle avait planté ces croix comme elle se souvenait l'avoir fait dans sa vie terrestre. Lui, le chien hurlant du Rukongai, avait été apprivoisé par cette étoile brillante.

Ils avaient rejoint ensemble l'université des Shinigamis. Ils avaient étudié ensemble. Elle avait dit qu'elle aimait l'entendre parler en cours, poser des questions. Lui aussi aimait l'implication qu'elle avait dans son travail, la façon dont elle cherchait à être toujours meilleure. Elle l'aidait en kidô et il l'aidait en combat. Ils échangeaient leurs savoirs et leurs techniques, bien qu'ils les connaissent déjà pour avoir combattu ensemble pendant si longtemps.

Et ils avaient été séparés une première fois par ces classes de niveaux. Il avait pris cela en rigolant, se moquant d'elle gentiment, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il se demandait comment il allait faire sans le soutien et le sourire de la jeune fille.

Et Kuchiki Byakuya était arrivé. Et ils avaient été définitivement séparés. Il avait détesté Kuchiki pour ça. Il le détestait pour avoir apporté à son amie le confort matériel et une famille, ce que lui n'avait pas pu faire. Il se détestait lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu retenir Rukia, pour l'avoir même poussée à accepter la situation, à l'abandonner pour entrer directement dans la Treizième Division. Même si c'était pour son bien, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se haïr pour l'avoir éloignée de lui.

Ikkaku avait rit plus tard, en disant que le jeune homme était amoureux, avant de lui offrir une lampée de sake comme pour le réconforter. Mais non, il ne l'était pas. C'était plus que de l'amour. C'était de la fraternité. Renji avait perdu sa famille en perdant Rukia.

Alors, Renji s'était battu pour obtenir une place de Lieutenant. Si il s'élevait dans la hiérarchie du Seireitei, il pourrait sans doute se rapprocher de son amie d'enfance, lui reparler comme avant, être proche comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais ça n'avait pas marché non plus. Quand il avait enfin été promu Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, non seulement Kuchiki lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était toujours un roturier, mais en plus Rukia avait été mutée dans le monde réel avant qu'il n'ait pu lui annoncer son nouvel état. Et elle n'était revenue que pour être exécutée.

Il devait battre Kuchiki Byakuya pour venger son amour-propre, sauver Rukia et pour se mettre au même niveau que cette famille noble, afin de reprendre auprès de Rukia une place de grand frère.


End file.
